.45
The '''.45 is a handgun found in the first four Syphon Filter games.' Overview The .45 in Syphon Filter is based on the real-life '''Colt M1911', an American handgun designed by John M. Browning. The M1911 was the standard sidearm used by the U.S. military from 1911 to 1985. It is a fairly common firearm that, while inflicting significant damage, generates a significantly distinct sound signature when fired, owing to its heavy round, harsh recoil. In-Game Descriptions & Stats Syphon Filter "This tough, durable gun has been in production for almost a century. It has tremendous stopping power, and in spite of its strong recoil and heavy slide and bolt, it is a deadly weapon in the hands of a seasoned professional." The .45 is first encountered in Washington Park. It is a powerful handgun capable of dropping most unarmored enemies in 2-3 shots, or a single shot at close range. In addition, its 10-round magazine minimizes the amount of time spent reloading. The main drawback of the .45 is its loudness; it is a terrible weapon for stealth. It also has a slower firing rate than the 9mm, which can pose problems when taking on groups of enemies. The .45 is available in Washington Park and all three missions in Rhoemer's Stronghold. Syphon Filter 2 "Developed in the days of trench warfare, this 1911 vintage design is a double-action semi-auto weapon with a strong recoil and tremendous stopping power." The .45 returns unchanged from the original game, but appears more frequently in Syphon Filter 2. It is available in all of Lian Xing's missions as a starting weapon (with the exception of McKenzie Airbase Interior; it must be obtained from Lian's combat gear during the mission). It is also available in the New York Slums as a pickup and is the starting weapon in the New York Sewers. Syphon Filter 3 "Developed for trench warfare in 1911, the .45's double-action semi-auto design has remained virtually unchanged. Legendary for its stopping power and nasty recoil, this weapon is a favorite among seasoned agents." Unchanged from previous titles, the .45 is available in the missions Costa Rican Plantation, C-5 Galaxy Transport, Aztec Ruins, Convoy, The Beast, Australia Outback, St George Australia, Paradise Ridge, Military Compound and Underground Bunker. It is mostly used by Lian Xing as in previous games but Gabe and Teresa also use it. Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain "This was the US Army's standard service pistol from 1911 to 1985 and is now the oldest pistol design still in service. It is very reliable and accurate in the hands of an experienced user, and has enough stopping power to take down most targets with a single shot." The .45 (or M1911) is acquired in The Omega Strain when players achieve the O3 rank. It is more balanced than in the original games, having a smaller magazine size and less total ammunition than in the trilogy. Because of this, players should be aware of their reserve ammunition and use it only when they know the enemy will be killed. However, this shortcoming can be somewhat remedied with the ability to dual wield. Advantages * High damage output Limitations * Slow firing rate compared to 9mm * Limited effectiveness against armored enemies if headshots are not scored * Little ammo in The Omega Strain if used without dual wield and/or the ammunition bonus * Unsuppressed and noisy * Heavy recoil Trivia * The real M1911 is a single-action weapon, where the hammer must be cocked first before firing. A double-action weapon only requires the trigger to be pulled. However, after the first shot is fired, the cycling of the slide cocks the hammer back for every subsequent shot in the magazine. * The .45 (M1911) is the only weapon in the first Syphon Filter game that, in real life, is still fielded by modern military units today, although variations of others can still be found. * The real M1911 can only hold seven rounds (plus one in the chamber) without an extended magazine. As such, it has the most realistic magazine capacity in The Omega Strain. * Syphon Filter's description of the .45 erroneously claims that the gun has a bolt. A bolt is a device primarily used in gas-operated rifles and large-caliber handguns, and no M1911 models exist that use one. * The .45 is Lian Xing's preferred sidearm, just as the 9mm is Gabe's. This is not the case in Dark Mirror, where the Tek 9 is Lian's starting weapon. * This weapon called the '.45' in every game except Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain. * This weapon appears in every Syphon Filter game except Dark Mirror and Logan's Shadow. * The M1911 was replaced by the Beretta 92F pistol as the US Army's standard handgun in 1980. Ironically, the 92F was subsequently disposed of and substituted by the more powerful Mark 23. * During the first Gulf War in 1991, US Army soldiers complained that the 92F lacked the stopping power of their old M1911 and requested to be reissued the .45 pistol. Category:Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 2 Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 3 Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Weaponry